


I wish

by tasteslikemiso



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikemiso/pseuds/tasteslikemiso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They got along like cats and dogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wish

**Author's Note:**

>  For [](http://kanjo-girl.livejournal.com/profile)[**kanjo_girl**](http://kanjo-girl.livejournal.com/)'s request "romance". Title from the September 4, 2005 prompt for [](http://31-days.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://31-days.livejournal.com/)**31_days**.

He was taking advantage of Urahara's hospitality. He had to do all the cleaning, train Chad, and still couldn't ask for seconds. Yet somehow this was okay? He wondered if the man had his head on straight, before deciding he really didn't want to know. This disturbing train of thought was interrupted by her warm body curling into his side. She was completely naked but he knew that if he touched her, she would wake and steal out of the room. She was almost always naked when they were alone anyway, not that he minded. It was partially because most of their activities didn't really require clothes and also that she had a habit of slipping into her cat form whenever they were intruded upon.

He thought she rather liked shocking him. There were too many instances of it happening for that not to be the case. He would be kissing her in between chores, a footstep would sound in the stock room, and she would drop lightly on all fours and saunter out of the room. And he absolutely hated getting cat hair in his mouth. But he saw no need for her secrecy. Urahara must have known, he knew everything, and it was happening under his own roof. Once at dinner he had absentmindedly stroked her fur under the table and those damn kids burst into a fit of laughter. Tessai gave a little cough and Urahara's eyes merely twinkled while he made some seemingly innocuous comment that must've contained some innuendo Renji didn't catch because they cracked up all over again and Yoruichi stalked out, seething.

He always resolved to ask her what was going on, why everybody seemed to know and why she was so obviously embarrassed by him, but she had a way of taking his mind off the issue. Like now. His mind was very foggy as her mouth lavished attention on his earlobe; his leg shook a little, reflexively. He felt her smile against his mouth; she traced the tattoos on his chest and lower; he drew breath sharply as she took him in, her tongue swirling around him. Golden eyes looked up into his; she brought him to the edge and stopped abruptly.

"Oh, I forgot. What was it you wanted to ask me?" barely restrained laughter in her voice, she didn't even pretend at innocence. Her fingers ghosted over heated flesh, aching with need. He half-growled but it turned into a whimper.

"Aaah...Ah- It's nothing, really," he panted. He just wanted to push her head back down but she teased him, challenged him with her eyes. She looked at him with mock-scrutiny for a few agonizing moments before continuing. It wasn't long before he was spent; she tugged on a robe and left to go eat breakfast.

He was sleepy again, warm and sated. Maybe he really didn't need to know all her answers. Cats, he realized bemusedly, were always more fun to chase.


End file.
